Dandelion Buff
by aquariusbaby06
Summary: Chanyeol dengan rahasianya. Baekhyun yang mengatakan DANDELION LEBIH INDAH JIKA BERSAMA. Kyungsoo yang tak bisa ditebak. Sehun yang berusaha bangkit dari masa lalu. Luhan yang ingin impiannya terwujud. Jongin yang ingin melihat sahabatnya tersenyum. "kalian segalanya"/"aku, kita selalu denganmu"/"I HATE YOU"/"maaf aku tak sengaja"/"ini hadiahku dan kau merusaknya"/"bye kawan.."/
1. My Journey

Title : Dandelion Buff

Author : Cece (aquariusbaby06)

Genre : romance drama YAOI fluff

Cast : CHANBAEK dll :D

Rate : T

Pair : chanbaek dll :D

A/N : Hai chingudeul! Ini ff chanbaek pertama aku ^^ semoga gak mengecewakan okeh ff ini terinspirasi dari novel yang duluuuu pernah aku baca dan novel itu bagus banget judulnya kalo gak salah Best Friend. Aku baca novel itu sampe 3 kali tetep aja nangis hehehe tapi ada banyak yang aku rubah alur dan jumlah tokohnya huehehe… dan ff ini uda aku publish di asian fanfic dengan judul sama tetapi bahasa inggris, cari aja di sana ntar ketemu :D yaudah capcus lah

Happy Reading~

Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu berlari menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Sesekali ia menabrak murid lain dan yang dilakukannya hanya membungkuk serta berkata "maafkan aku" atau "aku terburu-buru kawan!" Anak badung itu, Byun Baekhyun.

Laki-laki berwajah cantik itu terlihat menggebu-gebu, ia melihat pada jam dinding ruang band yang sepi itu setiap 10 detik sekali. Lihatlah namja yang sedang menunggu temannya, Xi Luhan.

"oh akhirnya kau datang juga, kemana saja dirimu eoh?" Tanya Luhan dengan intonasi tak sabar. Sedangkan namja di depannya tak mendengar dengan baik karena masih berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya setelah berlari tadi.

"kau gila! Untuk apa berteriak memanggilku lewat pengeras suara?! Berkat perbuatanmu seketika semua mata tertuju padaku!" Byun mungil masih terlihat kelelahan. Malang sekali dia.

"…lalu apa maksudmu memanggilku?" lanjutnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah "aku kabur dari ruangan Go Seosaengnim".

Baekhyun menatapnya datar "oh yeah! Kau berhasil kabur 'lagi'. Kau benar-benar preman"

"seperti kau tidak preman saja Byun pendek!" Luhan mendengus "aku tidak bias membayangkan Go Seosaengnim jika bertemu denganku besok.

"aku harap dia melupakanku" lanjutnya sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling dan bergumam tak jelas, lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"kau tau Lu, lebih baik kita ke kantin karena tadi aku memesan makanan pada Lee ahjumma, teman-teman juga menunggu kita di sana.."

Luhan mengiyakan dan mereka pun pergi ke kantin.

* * *

><p>"hei! Hei! Jangan menyela antrian!"<p>

"diam kau.." Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap nametag yeoja itu "Jung Eunji!

"kau tidak sopan menyela antrian seorang yeoja! Kau ini namja atau apa ha?!" teriak Eunji lagi.

"aku? Tentu saja aku namja! Dan asal kau tau aku sudah memesan makanan terlebih dahulu tadi! Jadi aku ingin mengambilnya sekarang Jung Eunji~ssi!" teriak Baekhyun tak mau mengalah

"namja tetapi berjiwa yeoja! Huh ayo teman-teman kita pergi dari namja cantik ini!" Eunji, Hayoung, dan Namjoo pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menggeram kesal.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat temannya yang terbilang kasar pada seorang yeoja.

"kau terlihat seperti yeoja Baek"

Baekhyun mendelik "apa maksudmu huh?!"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh "kau bertengkar dengan yeoja dan tak mau mengalah, mirip seorang yeoja yang sedang datang bulan"

"jaga ucapanmu Lu! Aku ini manly kau tau!"

"yah terserah apa katamu, ayo cepat ambil makananmu sebelum kau disela para yeoja itu.." Luhan menunjuk sekelompok yeoja 'famous' di sekolahnya. Oh itu ada Im Yoona model majalah Girlshi, Jessica si bule Los Angeles, Park Jiyeon aktris baru debut di beberapa drama, Choi Jinri yang 'katanya' akan duet dengan solois BoA Kwon, dan Krystal, adik Jessica.

Baekhyun memandang mereka ngeri lalu menghampiri Lee ahjumma untuk mengambil makanannya

"ahjumma menambahkan selada di spaghettimu Baek~ie"

"oh gomawo ahjumma" Baekhyun membayar makannya dan bertanya pada Luhan

"kau tidak memesan Lu?"

"aku sedang diet, kau lupa?"

"oke baiklah"

Mereka berbalik dan segera mencari meja yang ditempati oleh teman-teman mereka, akan tetapi meja itu kosong

"teman-teman meninggalkan kita" Baekhyun mengeluh. Akhirnya mereka menempati meja kosong itu. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping mejanya, dan menemuka meja yang ditempati Yoona dan teman-temannya tadi.

'sial' batin namja mungil itu

"iya namja itu sekelas dengan kita. Iyakan Krystal?" ucap Jinri

"hm, dia tampan tapi terlalu pendiam, saying sekali" tambah Krystal

"siapa namanya?" Tanya Jessica

"namanya-"

KRIIIIINNGGGG~

Dan ucapan Krystal terhenti karena bel masuk berbunyi.

Baekhyun yang masih asyik makan tak memerdulikan bel masuk itu. Anak ini benar-benar nakal.

"Baek, cepat habiskan makanmu! Ayo kita masuk kelas. Sekarang pelajaran sejarah Kim Seosaengnim!"

"Xi Luhan, apakah kau tidak jengah dengan guru botak itu eoh? Kita bolos saja ya? Lagipula aku masih lapar~" Baekhyun merajuk

"tapi nanti kalau aku dipanggil pihak konseling bagaimana?" Luhan berkata ketakutan

"tidak akan Lu, nanti setelah aku selesai kita akan ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Baekhyun sambil menusuk daging di antara spaghettinya.

"untuk apa?"

"tentu saja tidur Lu.."

"hhh, baiklah.." Luhan menyerah.

* * *

><p>"kau belum dijemput?" Luhan menyenggol lengan temannya.<p>

"belum, padahal aku ada rekaman sore ini" Baekhyun mengeluh.

"untuk album baru?"

"yeah dan untuk konserku bulan depan"

Baekhyun yang sebenarnya adalah seorang solois muda yang memulai debutnya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Itu yang menyebabkan ia terkenal di sekolahnya –meski begitu teman satu sekolahnya tak benar-benar menganggapnya seorang bintang karena sikapnya yang tak menunjukkan seorang bintang– yah dan Baekhyun akan bersikap layaknya namja biasa di sekolah, meski dia seorang artis terkenal.

Luhan tersenyum "kau akan member tiket VIP untuk kita kan?"

"tentu saja untuk para sahabatku" Baekhyun merangkul Luhan

Tiba-tiba Lhan teringat sesuatu

"besok pertandingan basket sekolah kita kan?!"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut "astaga kau benar! Aku hampir lupa!"

* * *

><p>"Baek, bagaimana rekamanmu hm?" Tanya Ny. Byun saat makan malam.<p>

"lancar bu, dan jika hasilnya bagus aku tak perlu rekaman yang kedua" Baekhyun mengaduk sup iganya untuk mencari wortel yang terselip.

"aku yakin hasilnya bagus Baek, suaramu kan bagus hahaha.." kata Byun Baekbeom.

"hyung bisa saja, hahaha, kau kan juga punya suara bagus, iyakan ayah?" kata Baekhyun meminta pendapat appanya. Tn. Byun terkekeh mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"iya kalian punya suara yang bagus seperti ayah" Tn. Byun tertawa setelahnya.

"ishh, suaramu itu payah yeobo" canda Ny. Byun yang membuat keluarga kecil itu tertawa.

"oh iya, kudengar ada tetangga baru sebelah rumah yang membeli rumah keluarga Jung" kata Ny. Byun.

"iya, kita akan mengunjungi mereka besok. Tetangga baru kita, mereka keluarga Park" ucap Tn. Byun dan meminum teh hangatnya.

TBC~~~ Review please :)


	2. First Sight

Dandelion Buff CHAPTER 2

FIRST SIGHT

* * *

><p><em>Dandelion Buff<em>

"annyeonhaseyo Byun ahjumma, Byun ahjussi dan uhm-" anak sulung keluarga Park bingung melihat kedua anak keluarga Byun. Baekbeom yang mengerti pun langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"aku Byun Baekbeom." namja itu tersenyum dan langsung menyenggol lengan adiknya yang menyebabkan mata Baekhyun yang sebelumnya berkeliaran di taman rumah keluarga Park teralihkan ke kakaknya. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya heran. Baekbeom segera berbisik.

"perkenalkan dirimu anak badung! Kau ini memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk pada tetangga barumu!" lalu ia menyubit lengan adiknya dan Baekhyun hanya meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tetangga barunya –yang baru ia sadari seorang perempuan cantik dengan tinggi melebihinya –

"oh hai uhm noona? Namaku Byun Baekhyun, salam kenal" Baekhyun tersenyum manis menunjukkan eye smilenya.

"hai Baekbeom~ssi hai Baekhyun~ssi, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, aku harap kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik."

Yeoja itu membungkuk dan berkata "namaku Park Yoora, ayo masuk"

Yoora memberi ruang agar keluarga Byun dapat masuk ke rumahnya.

_Dandelion Buff_

Perkenalan dua keluarga itupun berlangsung hangat dan penuh canda, itu dikarenakan ada Baekhyun dan ayahnya yang hobby membuat lelucon.

"ayo silakan duduk dan mencicipi kuenya" ucap Ny. Park ramah.

Baekhyun yang memang sudah mengincar kue berlapis selai stroberi pun langsung mengambilnya dan memakan dengan lahap.

"pelan-pelan Baek~ie, kau ini seperti tidak pernah makan satu tahun saja" canda Ny. Byun pada anaknya dan baekhyun hanya tertawa dengan mulut penuh kue berselai itu.

"oh iya Yoora, kemana adikmu itu eoh?" Tanya Tn. Park.

"entahlah aku akan memanggilnya ayah, tunggu sebentar"

Baru saja Yoora akan bangkit dari kursinya, sebuah suara datang dari arah tangga.

"astaga! Aku tidak tau jika ada tamu di sini. Maafkan aku semuanya"

Baekhyun menghentikan makannya karena sedikit kaget mendengar suara bass yang berasal dari arah belakangnya, ia pun menoleh untuk melihat anak bungsu keluarga Park itu. Baekhyun 'sedikit' terkagum dengan anak keluarga Park yang lain itu. Bahkan saat namja itu berjalan kea rah meja makan, Baekhyun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari namja –yang baru Baekhyun sadari sangat tinggi–itu .

"annyeonghaseyo," anak keluarga Park itu sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum yang sialnya Baekhyun kembali terkagum

"namaku Park Chanyeol, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." dan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol disusul dengan mata Baekhyun yang melakukan eye contact dengan mata Chanyeol.

* * *

><p><em>Dandelion Buff<em>

Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol.

Seperti itulah otak Byun Baekhyun saat ini bekerja. Dengan menghafalkan nama Park Chanyeol.

"jadi, Baekhyun dan Baekbeom umur berapa?" Tanya Ny. Park ramah.

"Baekhyun berumur 15 tahun dan Baekbeom 19 tahun" balas Ny. Byun. Baekhyun yang menjadi topik pembicaraan hanya menatap Chanyeol di depannya yang sedang memakan steak.

"Bagaimana dengan Yoora dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Ny. Byun kembali.

"Yoora 18 tahun dan Chanyeol sama seperti Baekhyun." balas Ny. Park.

"ohh akhirnya Byun kecil kita mempunyai teman seumuran.." kata Tn. Byun bermaksud menggoda anaknya. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

'ayah selalu seperti itu saat aku mengenal orang baru yang seumuran denganku, seperti aku tak pernah punya teman seumuran saja' batinnya konyol. Lagi-lagi ia melirik Chanyeol yang tertawa dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"..Chanyeol bersekolah di mana?" lanjut Tn. Byun.

Diam-diam Baekhyun berharap pada jawaban yang akan di ucapkan Tn. Park.

"Chanyeol sudah ku daftarkan di Kirin Art High School di jurusan Musik"

"oh bukankah itu sekolahmu juga Baekhyun?"

Dan pertanyaan Baekbeom telah membuktikan bahwa Tuhan selalu mengabulkan doa Baekhyun tersayang.

* * *

><p><em>Dandelion Buff<em>

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bahagia sekarang. Entah kenapa. Saat ia sedang tersenyum sendiri, tiba-tiba ponsel di sakunya bergetar tanda ada pesan atau panggilan masuk. Ia melirik ponselnya. Oh pesan dari Luhan rupanya.

From : Luhan (4)

_Baek, kau jadi menonton sahabatmu bertanding basket kan?_

Baekhyun hampir lupa untuk yang kedua kalinya jika nanti sahabatnya akan bertanding basket. Ia membalas pesan Luhan.

To : Luhan (4)

_Tentu Lu, aku akan menunggumu di café ujung jalan Gapdong pukul 14.00. Kita berangkat bersama. Kecuali kau terlambat 10 menit, aku berangkat sendiri._

Send.

Tak sampai 1 menit pesan balasan dari Luhan ia terima.

From : Luhan (4)

_Sialan kau! Bahkan saat kau baru mendudukkan pantatmu aku sudah ada di depanmu._

Baekhyun terkekeh.

To : Luhan (4)

_Ohh itu baru pengertian. Kau so sweet sekali Lu :*_

Send.

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati membayangkan ekspresi Luhan saat membaca pesannya tadi. Kemudian ponsel Baekhyun bergetar lagi.

From : Luhan (4)

_Kau membuatku mual seketika. Sialan kau Byun pendek!_

Baekhyun membalasnya cepat

To : Luhan (4)

_Sama-sama sayang :*_

Send.

Mungkin kau bertanya mengapa kontak Luhan di ponsel Baekhyun bernama 'Luhan (4)'? Itu karena Luhan yang senang berganti kontak dan semua kontaknya aktif. Baekhyun suka protes dengan itu, tetapi dasar Luhan.. Baekhyun selalu tak mengerti apa guna semua kontak Luhan yang jika dihitung di daftar kontaknya ada 7 kontak Luhan. Jika ia bertanya pasti Luhan akan menjawab 'setiap aku mengganti kontak selalu ada saja yang meneror diriku. Dan itu dilakukannya setiap hari Baek. Aku terganggu'. Baekhyun berjanji akan membuat orang yang meneror sahabatnya itu menyesal. Karena bagaimana pun ia juga yang kebingungan. Saat akan menelpon atau mengirim pesan ia harus mencobanya ke semua kontak Luhan dan itu melelahkan –juga menghabiskan pulsa–. Masalahnya ia tidak pernah tau siapa orang (kurang kerjaan) yang meneror Luhan dan selalu mengirim pesan pada Luhan seperti :

Aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan kelas 10-B (15819582114)

Aku mengagumimu Xi Luhan 10-B (15819582114)

Aku stalkermu Xi Luhan 10-B (15819583114)

Hai Xi Luhan dari 10-B! aku tadi melihatmu tersenyum sangat cantik. Aku suka padamu (15819583114)

Xi Luhan dari kelas 10-B…. aku mencintaimu sungguh (15819583114)

Ya lebih kurang seperti itu.

'tak berguna' itulah yang dikatakan Baekhyun saat Luhan selalu menunjukkan pesan dari orang (kurang kerjaan + gila) itu. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun –Luhan juga– kesal adalah saat orang itu mengirim pesan SELALU menyebutkan nama lengkap Luhan, kelas di mana ia tinggal juga nomor tidak penting yang sangat mengganggu, mirip nomor telepon (kata Baekhyun saat itu).

-ekhem

Kembali ke topik awal.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang ada di depannya. Chanyeol sedang mengaduk susu rasa pisang kesukaannya. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bagaimana rasa susu pisang yang pernah sekali ia mencobanya, dan saat itu Baekhyun hampir muntah di celana Baekbeom jika hyungnya itu tidak mengetahui gejala-gejala Baekhyun akan muntah, lalu ia dengan cepat berdiri dan –sialnya– ia menyenggol meja makan sehingga menyebabkan gelas keramik bening kesukaan ibunya pecah. Ny. Byun benar-benar kesal pada Baekbeom saat itu. Dan Baekbeom menyalahkan Baekhyun atas insiden gelas pecah itu. Ia membalas dendam dengan cara tidak membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Karena biasanya Baekbeom adalah hyung baik yang membantu adik kecilnya mengerjakan tugas.

Huh sepertinya melenceng dari topik lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat menimang-nimang apakah ia harus mengajak Chanyeol berbicara tentang pertandingan basket sekolah mereka

"Kirin memang sekolah dengan murid yang kebanyakan adalah seorang artis muda. Ku kira Chanyeol mengambil jurusan model atau acting, ternyata jurusan musik sama dengan Baekhyun" jelas Ny. Byun.

"itu memudahkan mereka akrab bukan? Karena Chanyeol itu tipe anak yang sulit menemukan teman, dan ku pikir dengan adanya Baekhyun akan membantu anak kami ini" balas Ny. Park sambil menatap Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baekhyun bisa mengajak Chanyeol berangkat sekolah bersama, iyakan Baekhyun?" Tanya ibunya.

"ehm.. i..iya Bu, itu jika Chanyeol tidak keberatan" lirih Baekhyun.

"aku tidak keberatan"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"oohh, itu bagus bukan? Baekhyun akan menjemput Chanyeol mulai besok dengan sepeda. Karena Baekhyun biasanya naik sepeda." Tambah Tn. Byun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

Ia masih ingin mengajak Chanyeol untuk melihat pertandingan basket bersama. Dan saat ini ia sedang menyusun kalimat yang pas. Tentunya juga mengatur detak jantungnya.

"ehhm, Chanyeol~ssi.." panggilnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan makannya "ya ada apa Baekhyun~ah?"

"eh kau tau kan jika sekolah kita akan melakukan pertandingan basket nanti sore?" tanyanya.

"iya tentu saja."

"aku akan berencana melihatnya.." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol gugup. Ada apa dengannya? Hanya melihat Chanyeol saja sampai meremas jari kelingking kanannya. Dasar Byun-Pendek-Baekhyun.

"aku juga" Chanyeol tersenyum. Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Dalam hati Baekhyun mengingat moment ini seperti 'tangga XX bulan X tahun X Chanyeol tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya padaku'

Satu kata untuk Baekhyun.

_Hiperbolis._

"kau mau melihatnya bersamaku?"

"kau mau melihatnya bersamaku?"

Dua keluarga yang sedang berbincang sontak menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan melihat ke arah kedua anak bungsu di ruang makan itu. Selang beberapa detik tawa mereka pun pecah diselingi dengan Baekhyun yang menunduk malu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya.

"wow ku pikir adik kecilku sudah menemukan soulmatenya" kata Baekbeom menggoda adiknya yang malang.

"hyung! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!" Baekhyun menunduk dengan telinga memerah dan tangannya yang masih meremas jarinya.

'menggemaskan' batin Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang lucu dan polo situ.

"ya tentu saja aku mau Baekhyun~ah" Chanyeol berkata.

Baekhyun mendongak dan saat itu pula ia baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan informal. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa darahnya berdesir melewati tengkuknya dan perutnya seperti tergelitik. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman manisnya.

* * *

><p><em>Dandelion Buff<em>

Baekhyun berjalan di samping Chanyeol, ia berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya. Kau tau kan jika Baekhyun memiliki kaki tak sepanjang kaki teman barunya ini. Baekhyun belum mengatakan jika mereka akan menemui Luhan di café.

Suasana begitu canggung –bagi Baekhyun– karena sedari tadi mereka hanya diam tak bicara. Chanyeol yang sedang mengamati lingkungan sekitar dan Baekhyun yang menunduk. Entah ia sedang mencari uang receh atau berjaga-jaga jika tali sepatunya lepas. Karena asal kalian tau Baekhyun begitu trauma saat tali sepatunya lepas.

Sedikit cerita.

Saat itu Baekhyun baru kelas 7. Baekhyun yang sedang lapar pun memutuskan untuk ke kantin sendirian karena teman-temannya yang lain masih belum selesai mengerjakan soal. Yah bisa dikatakan Baekhyun adalah yang pertama kali selesai mengerjakan soal. Oke jangan bahas itu, nanti Baekhyun menjadi besar kepala. Kembali ke cerita. Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya sangat Percaya Diri, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor yang ramai itu dengan tegap dan tebar senyum kurang kerjaan. Mungkin karena ia terlalu asyik percaya diri, ia tak menyadari tali sepatu kirinya lepas. Dan saat kaki kirinya akan melangkah, tali sepatu itu terinjak kaki kanannya dan alhasil ia terdorong ke depan. Dan –entah kebetulan atau rencana Tuhan Yang Maha Esa agar membuat kepolosan Baekhyun perlahan pudar– saat itu di depannya ada Kim Hyorin dan yang terjadi Baekhyun tak sengaja menubruknya serta tak sengaja pula memegang 'melon' Kim Hyorin. Seharusnya Kim Hyorin yang menjerit atau memukul Baekhyun atau apapun itu karena secara tak langsung 'itunya' sudah tak suci lagi. Tetapi malah Baekhyun yang menjerit dengan memandangi telapak tangannya –yang sudah tak suci juga– itu. Lalu ia berlari mengabaikan perutnya yang kelaparan menjerit-jerit itu. Setelahnya ia ke kamar kecil mencuci tangannya denga sabun –sebenarnya itu tak bisa dikatakan mencuci karena Baekhyun menggosok atau menggaruk telapak tangannya hingga merah. Kasian.

Ekhem

Okay kembali ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jadi itulah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun trauma. Ia tak mau berakhir menyentuh milik orang lain dan berujung menggaruk telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya basa-basi pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol~ah, kalau boleh tau, kau pindah dari mana?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke Baekhyun "dari Amerika"

"hah?! Amerika? Kau tinggal di kota mana?" Tanya Baekhyun semangat karena ternyata temannya ini pindah dari Negara favoritnya.

"awalnya aku tinggal di Nevada selama 4 bulan, tetapi ayah dipindahkan lagi ke Chicago"

"apa? Chicago? Aku tidak tau kota itu hehe, yang ku tau hanya New York, Washington DC, Los Angeles, dan Las Vegas"

Chanyeol tertawa.

"lantas kenapa kau pindah kemari?" tanyanya lagi.

"karena ayah dipindah tugas lagi."

"ohh, berapa lama kau tingga di sana?"

"entahlah, sudah lama mulai dari aku kelas 5 sampai sekarang. Hitung saja berapa tahun."

Baekhyun menurutinya dan menghitung dengan kesepuluh jarinya "uhm satu dua tiga empat lima enam setengah. Hah? Enam setengah tahun?! Lama sekali."

"ya kau benar."

"apakah Amerika menyenangkan?"

"tidak juga."

"apakah mereka ramah dan baik?"

"ya, tapi tidak ada yang sebaik dan seramah dirimu." Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Pipinya tiba-tiba merona. Seperti gadis saja kau Byun!

Huh menyebalkan.

Sok manis sekali Byun Baekhyun ini.

"kau ini, huh menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh "tapi aku berkata jujur Baekhyun~ah kkk~"

Baekhyun mengumpat dengan gaya menggemaskan berkali-kali yang tak jarang membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

Karena terlalu asyik bercanda Baekhyun tak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai di depan café tempat janjian bersama Luhan.

"ayo masuk!" ajak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya "bukankah kita akan menonton basket? Kenapa kemari?"

"iya kita akan menontonnya nanti, tapi sebelumnya kau harus berkenalan dulu dengan temanku"

Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam café. Ia terkejut melihat Luhan telah duduk manis di salah satu kursi café. Mereka menghampirinya.

"hai Luhan!"

Luhan menghentikan acara bermain ponselnya. Ia mendongak dan berkata "kau bahkan yang terlambat"

Baekhyun tersenyum lima jari "maaf."

Luhan melihat ke arah Chanyeol, ia mengernyit heran. Baekhyun yang mengerti pun membuka suaranya.

"ekhem, Luhan perkenalkan ini teman dan tetangga baruku, namanya Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol. "dan Chanyeol, ini Xi Luhan teman sekolahku, sekolahmu juga. Ia salah satu teman dekatku di sekolah. Ayo saling berkenalan" lanjutnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol "hai Chanyeol! Aku Xi Luhan. Salam kenal ya.." ucapnya riang.

Chanyeol membalas uluran tangannya dan tersenyum "hai Luhan, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"baiklah sudah berkenalannya. Kita harus cepat ke pertandingan, pasti teman-teman sudah menunggu kita di sana" kata Baekhyun.

"baiklah ayoo berangkat!"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar dari café menuju tempat pertandingan basket.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah.

Ohh sepertinya ia akan mendapat teman-teman baru dengan cepat.

Baekhyun berjalan di samping Chanyeol, menggandeng tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengan semangat. Chanyeol membalas menggandeng tangannya.

Kurasa, Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol-nya.

Chanyeol-nya?

?

Okeh terserah Baekhyun.

Uhm,, and I think He likes him too….

Maybe..

* * *

><p>tobecontinue<p>

* * *

><p>an : annyeong chingudeul! Maaf ya baru update, habisnya cece sedang padat banget jadwalnya /haduh/ ini aja aku ngetik pas habis uts nunggu jemputan eonniku hehe doain ya uts ku lancar dan tidak ada yang remedial ^^

hehe maaf kemarin chap 2 aku hapus karena ada yg salah dan sekarang uda betul /plak

untuk yang sebelumnya tanya apakah ada hunhan di sini.. of course. tapi entah mereka ada di chap berapa jadi tungguin aja yaw wkwkw /moduz

MAKASIII BANGET SAMA YANG UDAH FAV/FOLOW/REVIEW ^^

REVIEW LAGI PLEASE AKU BUTUH SARAN SOALNYA. I really love you my readers~ /plak HEHEHE PPAIPPAI~ see you later...


	3. Yes Bestfriends

DANDELION BUFF

CHAPTER 3

* * *

><p><em>Dandelion Buff<em>

.

"kyaaaaa! Kim Jongin! Menangkan pertandingan ini! Aku melihatmu untuk memegang piala itu bukan melihatmu yang sedang melihat lawanmu memegang piala itu!"

Kedua namja yang berada di samping namja yang berteriak tadi hanya memandangnya aneh.

"astaga! Choi Junhong payah sekai sih! Seharusnya ia melempar bola itu ke Jongin bukannya ke lawan mereka!" teriaknya lagi.

"aishh jinjja! Payah! Ohh aku jadi ingin menggantikan Daehyun itu! Ia sama payahnya dengan Junhong! Omg hello!"

What? Tunggu.

Tadi Baekhyun berkata 'omg hello'?

Astaga ternyata ia satu komplotan dengan pacar vampire itu.

Omg hello.. aku tak habis fikir.

Maaf. Kenapa jadi aku yang ikutan? Oke lupakan.

"aarrghhh! Gantikan saja Bang Yongguk itu!" teriaknya histeris. "gantikan saja denganku!" lanjutnya.

Cih.

Gantikan saja denganku?

Bahkan tinggimu hanya 165 cm.

Sama dengan tinggi Choi Sooyoung, bendahara kelasmu.

Dan tinggimu hanya sehidung Chanyeol.

Mau menggantikan anak basket?

Yang tingginya di atas 170 cm semua?

Kau mau melempar bola ke arah ring atau ke arah penonton di tribun?

Memalukan dirimu saja.

Seperti saat kau JHS dulu.

Sedikit cerita memalukan tentang Baekhyun yang lain.

Saat itu Baekhyun baru naik kelas 8 JHS. Dan tingginya baru hanya 156 cm, kebalikan dari angka tingginya sekarang.

Ia memiliki teman di sekolahnya yang rata-rata tingginya sudah 160 cm lebih kurang. Kau tau Kim Jongin yang tadi diteriakkan namanya oleh Baekhyun? Ia sahabat dari makhluk kecil itu, sejak JHS memang. Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya menyukai basket, ia ikut dalam club basket sekolahnya. Aneh memang saat ia ikut basket tetapi tingginya kurang (aku tidak mengatakan pendek right?).

Tapi entah sang pelatih mendapat kutukan dari sihir negeri sebrang atau ia sedang mengigau saat itu, pelatih Choi memilih Baekhyun menjadi salah satu pemain inti yang mengikuti turnamen basket antar JHS di Gangnam. Dan parahnya pelatih Choi memilih Kim Jongin yang tinggi itu sebagai pemain cadangan. Astaga rasanya seperti ring basket se-Dunia akan direndahkan demi tinggi Baekhyun yang minimal itu. Aku tak tega melihat si kecil melempar bola.

Turnamen basket pun dimulai, Baekhyun yang menjadi pemain inti dengan semangat '45 mengoper bola sana-sini dengan sedikit meloncat layaknya kelinci. Lalu Myungsoo yang menjadi pengumpan pun mengumpan bola ke arah Baekhyun dengan keinginan agar Baekhyun memasukkan bola ke ring basket. Saat baekhyun telah melempar bola, bukannya akan terlempar ke ring basket melainkan bola itu terlempar ke penonton di tribun dan tepat mengenai kepala teman perempuannya di sekolah, Ham Eunjung. Tepat mengenai jidat perempuan cantik itu. Baekhyun yang kaget pun lantas membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menghampiri Eunjung yang memegangi jidatnya. Berkali-kali Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf, dan dengan tersenyum Eunjung berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Untung saja Eunjung berhati baik. Akhirnya Baekhyun berakhir dengan mengantar perempuan itu ke rumahnya, tentu saja dengan ijin dari pelatih Choi.

Itulah sedikit cerita memalukan Baekhyun yang sangat banyak.

Huh! Dasar Baekhyun kecil.

Apakah ia sudah bersiap-siap mengantar seseorang ke rumahnya nantinya?

Mungkin tidak.

Mungkin ia sedang mengigau tadi. Baiklah sekarang beralih pada mereka.

Baekhyun yang tetap dengan segala umpatan ingin mengganti pemain basket sekolahnya, tiba-tiba berhenti saat Chanyeol berkata sesuatu.

"menggantikan Bang Yongguk yang tinggi itu? Yang sedang memegang bola itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan menunjuk ke arah lapangan.

"perhatikan tinggimu Baekhyun~ah"

Ugh. Kata-kata Chanyeol tadi memang diucapkan dengan nada lembut.

Tetapi.

Sakitnya _ituloh_ di sini. Di hati kecil si kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat sensitive saat menyangkut tinggi badannya yang belum tinggi.

Ingat aku menyebutnya belum tinggi, bukan pendek atau cebol dan sebangsanya. Meskipun Baekhyun memang pendek dan cebol seperti kurcaci.

Eh. Maaf.

Aku baru saja menyebut Baekhyun pendek.

Semoga ia tak mendengarnya.

Lupakan.

"oh yeah! Aku mengerti siapa di sini yang mempunyai kalsium berlebih." Umpatnya dengan melirik sinis pada Chanyeol.

"hahaha… ini hasil dari aku sering minum susu saat kecil dulu-"

"aku juga!" sela Baekhyun tak terima.

"tunggu dulu, aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol sedikit kesal juga pada anak pendek ini.

"yang ku maksud itu susu vanilla, susu coklat, atau susu pisang. Bukannya susu para wanita seperti kesukaanmu." Ambigu sekali Park Chanyeol ini.

Susu para wanita yang disukai Baekhyun?

Apa maksud makhluk menjulang itu eoh?

"susu stroberi bukan susu para wanita! Banyak juga lelaki sepertiku yang menyukai susu stroberi! Kau saja yang terlalu aneh menyukai susu pisang yang jelas-jelas rasanya seperti susu basi!" umpat si kecil itu.

Ohhh jadi yang dimaksud 'susu para wanita' di sini adalah susu stroberi. Kalian jangan ambigu dulu okay?

"jadi kau lelaki? Ku kira kau seorang gadis." Kekeh Chanyeol.

Usil juga tiang bendera satu ini.

Cocok saja dengan si balita penyuka susu stroberi itu.

Oops..

"aarghh! Chanyeol! Kau menyebalkan! Akan ku adukan pada ibu dan bibi Park! Berangkat sekolah saja sendiri! Jangan bersamaku!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kau sedang kesal atau mengumbar keimutan?

"baiklah tak masalah, aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Lagipula kata bibi Byun kau sering terlambat bukan? Aku tak mau ikut terlambat jika berangkat sekolah bersamamu." Lalu Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Baekhyun.

Lihat bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun.

'bisa-bisanya ibu mengumbar aib ku pada Chanyeol! Awas saja, aku tak akan membelikan burger pesanan ibu saat pulang sekolah seperti biasanya. Enak saja, sudah ku belikan burger setiap hari dan aku mendapat balasan seperti ini. Ibu tak pernah tau betapa susahnya aku saat mengantri di kantin hanya untuk burger itu selama 15 menit. Mana aku selalu disela dengan Choi Jinri. Gadis itu sudah sok cantik, suara pas-pasan, suka menyela antrian ku pula. Sepetinya ia punya masalah denganku.' Batinnya tak berkualitas.

Ya, hampir setiap hari Ny. Byun selalu menitip pada Baekhyun untuk dibelikan burger di kantin sekolahnya. Pertama kali ibu Baekhyun tau bahwa kantin sekolah anaknya menjual makanan kesukaannya adalah saat ibunya menghadiri acara pengambilan rapor serta penerimaan laporan sikap di akhir semester awal. Saat itu Baekhyun mendapat rapor dan laporan sikapnya lebih awal karena menurut absen di kelasnya yaitu nomor 3 setelah Ahn Sohee dan Bae Suzy. Baekhyun mendapat rapor yang baik yaitu rata-rata atas 9,0 dan laporan sikap rata-rata yaitu B+. Baekhyun meminta ibunya untuk membelikannya makanan banyak di kantin sebagai hadiah atas hasil sekolahnya dan Ny. Byun setuju. Mereka lantas ke kantin dan Baekhyun meminta burger untuk hadiahnya. Akhirnya mereka membeli tiga burger, satu untuk Ny. Byun dan dua untuk Baekhyun. Sejak saat itu Ny. Byun seperti kecanduan akan burger di kantin sekolah Baekhyun. Setiap akan berangkat sekolah Ny. Byun selalu berkta 'hati-hati sayang, jangan lupa burgernya ya..'

'seharusnya dulu aku tak menyuruh ibu membelikan aku burger' batinnya saat ia sedang mengingat kebiasaan baru ibunya yang sangat merepotkan dirinya.

Anak tak tau diri kau Byun Baekhyun.

Makanya kau jadi pendek dan seperti orang kurang gizi.

huh

Sepertinya kita melenceng jauh dari cerita.

Ekhem.

"jangan Chanyeol… nanti ibu akan curiga kepada ku. Nanti ibu akan berfikiran buruk pada ku." Rajuknya setelah membatin konyol tadi.

"aku tak akan terlambat lagi, aku akan berusaha bangun lebih pagi Chanyeol~~ please… please… pleaseeeee…-"

"ya cukup Baekhyun~ah. Baiklah aku akan berangkat sekolah bersama mu." Kata Chanyeol menghentikan rajukan panjang ala Baekhyun. Ia gemas sendiri dengan teman kecilnya itu.

"hehehe…" Baekhyun hanya tertawa sehingga menyebabkan matanya hilang.

"astaga baekhyun~ah kemana perginya mata mu itu?" Chanyeol menyubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"ini! Di sini. Apa kurang besar eoh?" Baekhyun membuka lebar matanya.

"hahaha… kurang. Masih lebar mata ku."

"oh ya? Selebar apa _sih_? Aku ingin melihatnya." Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol bermaksud melihat matanya dari dekat.

"ini… kau bisa melihatnya eum? Mata ku yang indah ini." Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya –genit–.

"mana? Mana? Aku tak dapat melihatnya." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mimic wajah serius yang dibuat-buat. "yang ku lihat hanya hidung ini.." lanjutnya dengan menyubit hidung Chanyeol.

"hei! Jangan menyubit hidung ku anak manja! Kau bisa membuat ku bersin nanti." Kata Chanyeol sembari menyubit pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"aaww! Chanyeol sakit~" Baekhyun merajuk aneh. Ia membalas menyubit pipi kiri Chanyeol.

"aw! Aww! Baekhyun sakit. Kau menyubit ku terlalu keras! Aku saja tidak terlalu keras tadi." Chanyeol merajuk dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ohh tertular makhluk kecil itu eoh?

"maaf Chanyeol~ mana yang sakit? Mana heum?" Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol pelan.

"ini. Di sini. Di sini juga. Apalagi yang ini." Chanyeol menunjuk pipi kiri dan kanannya serta bibirnya.

"ha? Kenapa bibir juga? Aku tadi tidak menyubit itu!"

"tapi terasa sakit juga Baekhyun~ah. Cepat sembuhkan." Chanyeol merajuk lagi.

"sembuhkan dengan apa ha?!"

"dengan ciuman."

"baiklah ka- hei! Kau mengerjai ku! Kau mesum sekali! Astaga untung saja aku tak jadi mencium mu!" Baekhyun cemberut.

"hahaha… salahkan saja diri mu yang terlalu manis. Uhhhh~" lagi-lagi chanyeol menyubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"aku mohon please jika kalian tetap bermesraan aku akan pergi menemui Jongin sendirian."

Sebuah suara menghentikan acara antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"maaf Luhan. Hehehe..." kata mereka kompak.

"yayaya terserah." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia merasa seperti _kambing congek _jika berada di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "ayo! Kalian ingin ikut menemui Jongin atau tidak?"

Baekhyun tersentak "astaga! Apa pertandingannya sudah selesai?!" ia melihat lapangan basket yang telah ditinggalkan oleh pemainnya.

"ya, sejak kau merajuk panjang pada Chanyeol!" Luhan berdiri hendak melangkah pergi kemudian disusul dengan dua orang aneh di belakangnya.

* * *

><p><em>Dandelion Buff<em>

.

.

.

"hai Jongin!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil menoleh "oh, hai Luhan! Bagaimana permainan ku tadi? Aku keren kan?"

"ekhem ohh.. jadi hanya Luhan yang disapa. Lalu yang di sini tidak. Begitu?" Baekhyun mencibir sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam di belakangnya.

"astaga maafkan aku Baekhyun~ah. Aku tak melihat mu tadi. Hehe.." Jongin tertawa garing dan mengusap tengkuknya yang berkeringat.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tertawa keras. Keras sekali sampai beberapa orang melihat aneh kepadanya.

"hahaha….. kau dengar itu Baekhyun? Teman mu berkata bahwa ia tak melihat mu tadi. Ternyata kau benar-benar kecil kan? Hahaha…"

Terdengar beberapa orang tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang merasa ditertawakan pun tak terima sehingga dengan sangat keras ia menginjak kaki Chanyeol. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa lebih kecil karena orang lain juga mengatai bahwa ia kecil. Biasanya yang mengatai ia kecil hanya lingkungan keluarganya yang sangat tidak berpri-keluarga-an –terutama sang Hyung tersayang–. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan teman barunya pun mengatai ia pendek. Kasian sekali.

Mungkin hanya aku yang tidak mengatai mu pendek sayang.

Hhh. Lupakan.

"Baekhyun! Sakit tau!" Chanyeol menggerutu sambil mengelus kakinya yang malang.

"rasakan! Salah mu sendiri berani mengatai ku pendek! Aku tidak pendek Chanyeol! Aku hanya belum tinggi!"

Heol.

Belum tinggi?

Baiklah.

Terserah padamu Baek.

Aku hanya tak ingin membuat mu sedih.

Aku baik bukan?

Abaikan saja.

"cukup kawan. Kalian ini kenapa eoh? Tadi saling bermesraan sekarang saling mengumpat. Kalian memang cocok."

"malas sekali cocok dengannya."

"kau kira aku mau cocok dengan dirimu yang pendek ini?" Chanyeol masih kesal dengan Baekhyun yang seenak kaki pendeknya menginjak kaki panjang kebanggaannya.

"okay it's okay. No problem. Don't talk with me again." Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

"uhm, dia siapa Baek?" Tanya Jongin.

"dia Park Chanyeol. Tetangga Baekhyun sekaligus teman baru kita di sekolah." Jelas Luhan. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol tajam –imut– dari balik punggung Jongin.

"ohh hai Chanyeol, aku Kim Jongin. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Jongin mengajak berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol dan lelaki itu membalasnya.

"hai juga, aku Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jongin~ kau menang bukan? Apa tidak ada acara makan bersama? Aku lapar." Baekhyun menggoyangkan lengan Jongin manja.

Chanyeol menatapnya datar. 'sudah pendek, sok imut, manja pula' batinnya.

Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya membalas menatapnya datar. "apa yang kau lihat?! Dasar tiang lampu jalan sok tampan!"

"dasar pendek!"

"YA!"

"CUKUP BYUN BAEKHYUN! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Wow teriakan Luhan begitu amazing.

* * *

><p><em>Dandelion Buff<em>

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang mengadakan pesta kecil di sebuah restaurant untuk merayakan kemenangan tim basket sekolah mereka.

Drrt ddrrt~

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin bergetar, ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan ternyata ada panggilan dari seseorang. Jongin mengangkat panggilan itu setelah sebelumnya melihat siapa si pemanggil.

"halo."

"…"

"ya, aku mengerti. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"…"

"tentu saja menang. Siapa dulu kapten basketnya."

"…"

"Sekarang aku bersama dengan Luhan, Baekhyun, dan teman baru kita Chanyeol."

"…"

"di restaurant biasanya."

"…"

"baiklah, tapi cepatlah, jika terlambat kau bayar sendiri makananmu."

"…"

"tenang saja. Cepat kemari albino!"

Jongin menutup panggilannya dan memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celananya.

"siapa?"

"siapa menurutmu teman kita yang albino Xi Luhan?"

"ohh, kemana dia? Kenapa tadi tidak melihat pertandingan basket?"

"katanya ia sedang ada les matematika mendadak tadi. Anak itu benar-benar seperti titisan Albert Einstein."

Luhan tertawa. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berusaha mengiris steaknya pun mengeluh.

"astaga.. aku lelah mengiris ini." Baekhyun murung.

"ibu~ iriskan steak ku hiks." Baekhyun sedikit mengeluarkan air mata nya.

"ibu mu tidak di sini Baekhyun~ah." Ucap Luhan sambil mengunyah steaknya. Jahat sekali ia tak peduli pada sahabat cengengnya yang menangisi sebuah steak.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut dan malah menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentikan makannya dan mengambil piring berisi steak Baekhyun yang masih utuh. Ia dengan pelan mengiris steak milik Baekhyun menjadi potongan-potongan yang kecil. Setelah selesai ia mengembalikan piring Baekhyun dan mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"sudah makanlah steak mu, ini sudah ku iris kecil-kecil." Katanya lembut dengan tetap mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu mendongak dan melihat steaknya yang telah terpotong kecil-kecil. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"hehe terima kasih Chanyeol~" katanya riang dan mulai memakan steaknya dengan lahap.

Chanyeol mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun sebelum kembali memakan makanannya.

Jongin yang melihat hal itu merasakan sedikit sesak dalam hatinya. Ia meremas kaos bagian dadanya pelan dan melanjutkan makannya. Suasana kembali hening hingga beberapa menit kemudian sebuah suara datang menghampiri mereka.

"hai _guys_! Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"akhirnya kau datang juga, Sehun~ah. Duduklah." Kata Jongin.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di satu kursi kosong di sebelah Luhan.

"kenapa kau tidak ada saat Jongin bertanding tadi?" Tanya Luhan.

"o-ooh i-itu a-aku ada les matematika Luhan. Y-ya les matematika." Sehun tersenyum canggung kepada Luhan. Kenapa ia gugup sendiri seperti itu? Albino yang aneh.

"untuk olimpiade lagi?"

"iya." Jawab Sehun sembari membuka buku menu. "pelayan!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"aku pesan soup ini satu dan bubble tea coklat satu ya." Ucapnya kepada si pelayan. Pelayan itu menunduk dan pergi mengambilkan pesanan Sehun.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang ada di depannya.

"jadi.. kau teman baru kita?" Tanya Sehun dengan tersenyum

"ya Sehun~ah ini Park Chanyeol, ia tetangga Baekhyun dan mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi salah satu sahabat baru kita." Kata Jongin.

"ohh, hai Chanyeol, aku Oh Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sehun mengajak Chanyeol berjabat tangan.

"Park Chanyeol, senang berkenalan denganmu juga Sehun, ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik." Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas jabat tangan Sehun.

"sahabat." Interupsi Sehun.

Chanyeol tertawa "ya sahabat."

Akhirnya pesanan Sehun pun datang dan mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka dengan hangat.

"kalian tau? Tumben sekali hari ini secret admirer ku tidak mengirim pesan padaku. Hahaha.. mungkin ia sudah lelah." Kata Luhan.

"atau ia tidak punya pulsa? Hahaha.." tambah Baekhyun.

"mungkin ia sedang sibuk. Orang itu tidak pernah lelah mengirim mu pesan Luhan~ah." Kata Sehun.

"darimana kau tau?"

"jika ia lelah dengan apa yang ia lakukan, pasti ia sudah menghentikan kebiasaanya sejak lama. Ku kira ia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Luhan. Hahaha.." jawab Sehun.

"entahlah, aku penasaran sekali dengannya. Ku harap ia cepat menampakkan batang hidungnya dan tidak bersembunyi di balik nomor ponselnya."

"nanti jika sudah saatnya pasti ia akan keluar." Sehun tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya.

"ya ku harap."

"hei _by the way_, bulan depan aku ada konser. Dan seperti biasa, aku akan member kalian _VVIP Ticket_ khusus untuk para sahabatku." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Diam-diam ada dua orang di sana yang merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tobecontinue


End file.
